Sur nos lèvres
by Ellicxma
Summary: SongFic. DeathFic. Le Survivant a vaincu le Lord Noir, et qu'obtient-il en retour ? Peur, haine, dégout, trahison et mort.


**Nom: **Sur nos lèvres

**Auteur: **Ellicxma

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Drame/Crime

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et son univers blablala JKR blalablabla comme d'habitude quoi. Les paroles de 'Sur nos lèvres' appartiennent au groupe Kyo.

**Contexte: **Post bataille finale. Fred, George et Remus sont vivants, tout comme Severus Snape. Ah et j'oubliais le vieux citronné.

**Résumé: **SongFic. DeathFic. Le Survivant a vaincu le Lord Noir, et qu'obtient-il en retour ? Peur, haine, dégout, trahison et mort.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà une nouvelle SongFic pour vous, j'ai pas changée j'aime pas les HappyEnd. Merci à Marine pour la beta lecture (tu es géniale!)

* * *

_Comment se faire à l'idée_

_D'ouvrir les mains pour saigner_

Combien de fois s'était-il sacrifié pour les autres ? De nombreuses fois.

Combien de fois avait-il eu à souffrir pour préserver des innocents ? Personne n'avait compté.

Combien de fois s'était-il dérobé à son rôle de Survivant ? Pas une seule.

L'Elu avait donné sans jamais rien demander en retour, s'était fait à l'idée d'aider sans jamais voir une main se tendre vers lui pour l'aider à son tour.

_Comment te faire oublier_

_Tu as les marques du passé._

Chaque jour il devait vivre avec cette évidence. Il était celui qui devait venir en aide aux faibles, celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul qui serait sacrifié pour préserver le monde. Mais quel monde ? Le sien ? Avait-il seulement des attaches, des gens qui l'aimaient encore pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pour sa cicatrice qui l'empêchait d'oublier sa place dans cette guerre ? Oui, des amis, des proches en qui il avait confiance. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait, pas pour les milliers de sorciers et sorcières qui comptaient sur lui, pas pour un vieux fou avide de pouvoir.

_Sur nos lèvres, le monde a écrit_

_Ses mots de peur et ses cris_

_Sa propre fin est ici_

'L'avenir du monde repose sur tes épaules' lui répétait-on sans cesse. Sur lui reposaient les espoirs, les attentes... mais aussi les peurs, les pleurs et le poids des choix. La Communauté Sorcière lui avait légué ce devoir, ce fardeau, inscrivant dans sa chair et son âme la promesse de les sauver. Quitte à mourir ici, devant son ennemi de toujours. Mais il avait vaincu le Lord et il avait survécu.

_Comment nous faire oublier_

_J'n'ai même plus la force d'écouter_

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Des remerciements ? La possibilité d'être oublié un temps, de pouvoir vivre et d'effleurer le bonheur ? Non… il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avait prouvé qu'il était plus puissant que lui, plus dangereux aussi. En l'espace d'une nuit, le Survivant, l'Elu, était devenu l'Ennemi du Monde Sorcier, Celui-Qu'il-Fallait-Eradiquer. Aucun remerciement ne lui était donné sinon la promesse d'une mort certaine. Un simulacre de procès avait eu lieu. Témoins, avocats, jurés … tous se liguaient contre lui.

'Chaque jour j'avais peur pour mes enfants, savoir qu'ils partageaient le même toit que ce monstre..'

Pas vous Mrs Weasley…

'Des fois, il entrait dans des colères noires. J'étais terrorisé mais je ne disais rien, j'avais peur des représailles'

Toi aussi Ron ?

'Cet enfant a toujours été perturbé, même si cela me coûte de le dire, il est dangereux'

Professeur Dumbledore…

Et ils défilaient tous, ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis, ceux qu'il avait aimé. Ginny, McGonagall, Seamus, Dean, Kingsley, Cho…

Il n'écoutait plus les accusations qui lui été portées. Il restait là, les chaînes à ses poignets s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Dans un état second il entendait à peine les rares personnes à lui être encore fidèles. A, pour la première fois de son existence, combattre à sa place.

Remus, Fred, George, Hermione… et même Snape.

Inutile…

_Comment se taire à l'idée_

_Du goût amer laissé_

_Sur nos lèvres, le monde a écrit_

_Ses mots de peur et ses cris_

_Sa propre fin est ici_

Condamné. Il n'avait pas résisté, à quoi bon ?

Ils étaient arrivés, glissant sur le sol, répandant froid et mort derrière eux. L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson, pas lui. Était-ce parce qu'il avait été trop solidement attaché ?

Les Détraqueurs s'étaient postés de part et d'autre de l'adolescent alors qu'un homme se levait.

Devant lui, il avait cassé sa baguette magique.

Puis les créatures s'étaient approchées de lui et le condamné put voir ce qu'il se cachait sous la cagoule de son bourreau. Une vision de l'Enfer, de la Mort elle-même, qui l'attendait et lui tendait la main comme une vieille amie. Des cris s'élevèrent, des bruits de sortilèges aussi. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Harry tourna la tête vers la foule et put voir sa famille, ses véritables amis à genoux, immobilisés par les maléfices. Il pouvait voir leurs larmes, il pouvait entendre leurs cris et il pouvait sentir leur peine. Il leur offrit son ultime sourire avant de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur , avant d'embrasser la mort. L'amertume de la trahison avait laissé place à la douceur sucrée de la certitude d'avoir été aimé pour ce qu'il était. Pas le Survivant, pas une arme, juste un adolescent.

_Comment pourrais-je pardonner_

_A Notre Père qui a laissé sur nos lèvres_

_Ces blessures qui nous lient_

_Ces mots de peur et ses cris_

_Sa propre fin est ici_

Mort. Parti à tout jamais.

Un cri de douleur s'éleva de sa gorge alors que le corps du garçon était emmené.

A coté de lui, il voyait la jeune Hermione sangloter.

Les jumeaux ne retenaient pas leurs pleurs et laissaient libre cours à leur haine contre ceux qui avaient autrefois été leur famille.

Même son vieil ennemi avait le visage marqué par les sillons qu'avaient laissé ses larmes salées. Et lui… il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il pleurait l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, il pleurait l'enfant qui n'avait pas vécu, il pleurait l'ami qui lui avait souri.

Jamais ils ne pardonneraient au Monde Sorcier le meurtre pur et simple de l'adolescent. Jamais plus ils ne feraient confiance. Et pourtant… Harry leur avait apporté dans un dernier sourire la promesse qu'au moins eux ne seraient pas seuls, leur amour pour l'adolescent les unissait contre l'adversité.

Injustice

Amitié

Trahison

Bonheur

Meurtre

Amour

_Le monde a écrit_

_Le monde, le monde, le monde…_

Qu'ils se souviennent. Qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils sont responsables d'un meurtre. Tous autant qu'ils sont, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, Sang Purs et pauvres. Qu'ils ont sacrifié sur l'autel de la folie celui qui les avait sauvé, qu'ils avait écrit leur futur avec le sang de Harry Potter. écrit leur futur avec le sang de Harry Potter.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez ? Review please !


End file.
